


You're Everywhere to Me

by thatscalledyes



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatscalledyes/pseuds/thatscalledyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I look you're never there but I when I sleep you're everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When I close my eyes, it's you I see

_He was everywhere to her. Every inch of that wide empty room that they would meet in every night was filled with his presence. His touch was magnetic and his gaze was stunning. They would dance, sing, make love and talk about anything and everything that came to mind._

_“It’s time for me to go.” He would say every time the sun began to rise._

_“I don’t want you to leave me.” She would reply, reaching out to him, refusing to let him leave her side._

_“I’ll be back tonight.” He promised. And each night, he was there waiting for her just as he said._

Roxanne’s eyes shot open and her breathing became heavy as she gasped for air. It wasn’t a nightmare but her body felt like it had been one. She always woke up the same way. The dream was paradise. She was living in the nightmare. She looked out the window at the blazing sunlight seeking entrance through the glass window and plastic window panes.

She couldn’t understand why she was having this reoccurring dream. She had been to psychics, psychologists and dream professionals but no one had the answer. It was never the same dream either. The only thing that was the same was the boy that appeared to her every night. They grew together and formed a relationship. He loved her and she loved him. Every time she closed her eyes, he was there. But when she opened them, he wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

It had gotten to the point in their realistic dream relationship that Roxanne was beginning to withdraw herself from the real world. She didn’t want to meet any new guys, or date anyone. She only wanted the man in her dreams, but he wasn’t even real.

“I’m going to find him.” Roxanne said to her best friend, Vega.

Vega knew all about Roxanne’s “dream man” but she didn’t think he was actually real. He couldn’t be real. This man was all in her head and Vega was worried about Roxanne. “Are you sure that’s such a good idea? I mean, he’s not even real, Roxanne.”

“I’m going to find him and I’m going to prove to you that he is real.” Roxanne was so determined to find this man. She was in love with him. She had convinced herself that there was no one else in the world for her but him and that he was out there somewhere. He wasn’t just a figment of her imagination.

Roxanne and Vega were at their favorite coffee shop on the corner of the street by their apartment. Each girl took small sips of their steaming hot coffee as they sat across the table from one another, looking around the room and watching people. It was a favorite past time of theirs. They would whisper to each other about the teenage girls taking instagram pictures of their coffees and cute old couples, forty year old men looking to get laid and the occasional eye catcher.

The bell on the top of the door rang, catching Roxanne’s attention. When she looked, a man who appeared to be in his early to mid-twenties, was leaving the shop. From behind, he had the same jet black hair as the man in her dream. He was tall and lanky just like her dream man and his hair was styled exactly like his. This had to be him. It just had to be. Roxanne handed her cup to Vega and stood up from the table. She dashed towards the door that the man had just exited out of.

“Wait! Excuse me! Wait!” She called after him but he didn’t hear her. She ran faster, trying to catch up with him. “Hey, excuse me?” She caught him by the shoulder and he turned around. Immediately she was disappointed by his appearance. It wasn’t the man she had seen in her dream. His eyes were big and brown. The man in her dream had piercing blue eyes. They both had dark black hair, but she realized this man’s hair was longer than the other one. “Oh, I’m sorry…” She started backing away from him. “I thought you were someone else.”

“No worries.” He gave her a big white smile. “My name is Christian. But you can call me CC for short.” He held out his hand for her to shake.

She gladly took his hand in her own and felt her breath being taken from her body at his touch. He smiled at her and she smiled back. “My name is Roxanne.”

“I know we just met and all but are you doing anything right now?” He asked, looking at the ground and then back up at her. He was so shy about asking her out. It was actually very cute.

She shook her head a little too eagerly. He laughed which made her laugh too. She liked his laugh. It was contagious.

“You want to go out for some ice cream? My treat.” He offered.

“That sounds like fun.” She smiled and took the hand he held out for her. He wasn’t the man in her dreams but he was almost just as good. She never thought someone other than the man in her dreams could make her so happy. Now all she feared was what the man in her dreams would say to her when he found out what had happened during the day when he was away.


	2. Tell me why you're here and who you are

_"You know I should be the one you're asleep next to right now." The man was furious with Roxanne. He took slow steps toward her and with each step, he heart beat faster._

_"I know. I-I'm sorry. It's just that you're not--"_

_"I'm not what?" He shouted at her. He was clearly very angry and Roxanne cowered at his harsh volume._

_"You're not real!" She shouted back at him, tears slowly escaping the corners of her eyes and leaving a black trail down her cheeks._

_He rushed towards her and grabbed her by both shoulders. "But I am, Roxanne. You just need to look for me."_

_He was good at getting Roxanne to believe him. He was good at manipulating her mind and getting her to think that everything he said was true._

_"If you stay with him, I'll disappear forever. I'll never come back, even after you leave him. You can't give up on us."_

_"Wait." Roxanne couldn't keep going on with this until she knew something. "Tell me why you're here and who you are."_

_The man sighed. "My name is Andy. And I'm here to make you feel like you're not alone. I'm here to make you feel special. I'm here because I love you."_

_Roxanne nodded. She loved him too but there was still a small seed of doubt planted in the back of her mind that was telling her that this was all a dream and was meant to stay a dream. How could someone in her dream that she's never actually met before be real?_

_"Now, wake up. Leave him. Go back to you're apartment and don't associate with him again. I'm the only one you need and you're the only one I have. Think of how much we've already been through together. You can't just throw all that away, Roxanne."_

_She loved when he said her name like that. It wasn't the same when CC said it, granted they did just meet 12 hours ago._

_"Wake up, wake up..."_

"Roxanne? Hey, Roxanne, wake up. Are you alright? You're crying." CC was looking down at her with his warm chocolate eyes and his crooked smile that looked almost worried. "Bad dream?" He asked as she opened her eyes. He wiped away her tears with his thumb and got off her so she could sit up.

"Yeah, bad dream..." She lied.

"Well, do you want me to take you home? We can always meet up tomorrow or something. You seem a little frazzled right now." CC was rubbing circles on her back and making sure she was alright.

How could she let this guy slip away from her? He was perfect. And he was real. Roxanne knew that she couldn't let Andy get into her mind anymore. She couldn't let him rearrange and manipulate her thoughts. CC was a sweet guy and he seemed to care about her. She couldn't just cut him off that quickly.

"No, I'm okay." She snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arms around her small frame. This is what a relationship was meant to feel like. Not some dream sex with a hot guy who's name she just found out after years of having this same dream over and over again.


	3. I want you to stay

_"Andy, please. Tell me what's going on. Why are you semi-transparent?" Roxanne began to worry. Was everything Andy had said true? Would he really be gone forever if she stayed with CC? She thought Andy had just been messing with her. She thought it was just him trying to scare her into leaving CC for him. But it had all been true._

_"It's because you won't leave him Roxanne. If you leave him, I won't have to leave you. The longer you stay, the more I will disappear and soon I will be gone forever. I warned you. You didn't listen." Andy told her._

_"Okay, I promise I won't talk to him again. I want you to stay." And it was true, she wanted Andy to stay. As much as she liked CC's care and attention, she had "been with" Andy for a very long time and she couldn't just throw all of that away._

_As soon as she agreed to stop seeing CC, the rest of Andy came back and he appeared full again. He was whole again. "Now I won't leave you." He embraced her, kissed her with such passion and lust._

Roxanne woke up to find herself breathing very heavily. Andy did things to her emotions. He made her feel alive and real even though he wasn't. Roxanne was more than determined to find him today. She had a good feeling that today would be the day that she finally found Andy. He said he was out there somewhere. She just had to look hard enough.

"Vega, come on! I want to get going!" Roxanne called to her friend. Vega always took a long time to get ready and it was rather annoying to Roxanne. Roxanne was excited to go searching for Andy again and she wanted to get the show on the road.

"I'm coming, Roxanne. Calm down." Vega walked down the stairs and grabbed her bag off the couch. "I can't believe you're dragging me along to find your dream man again. I keep telling you he's not real."

"He is, Vega. He told me so." Roxanne sounded so sure of herself.

Vega thought Roxanne was full of crazy pills or something. No one in their right mind would listen to a voice, or a figment of their imagination the way that Roxanne was. Vega knew Roxanne was different than most people but she had never been this different before. This different was a little frightening.

This time around, the girls decided to go shopping. They lived in a glorious city with wonderful stores and they hadn't been shopping in a while. It would be a nice girls' day out, or at least Vega thought it would be.

"How about this? This is pretty cute. I can see you wearing it." Vega held up a leather jacket with studded shoulders. It was right in Roxanne's style spectrum but Roxanne was distracted by something else. "Roxanne?"

Roxanne stared out the big glass window of the store at a man with her back to her standing right outside trying to snag a taxi cab. "I'll be right back." Roxanne said and ditched her friend in the store.

Vega sighed. She knew this was bound to happen. She put the leather jacket back on the rack and began looking for clothes for herself. It was no use looking for Roxanne anymore. Her mind was in another world and she didn't seem to care about anything else but finding this guy.

The bell on the top of the door jingled as she exited the store and approached the man standing outside. "Hey, excuse me?" She tapped on his shoulder and he turned around. To her disappointment, she found it wasn't Andy but another guy with brown eyes and black hair just like CC and Andy's.

"Well, hello there." The guy smirked. "I'm Ashley." He was very straightforward. "And you," He took her hand and kissed it lightly. "Are very pretty."

Roxanne smiled and blushed a little. "Well, thank you."

Ashley turned to glance at the street and managed to catch a taxi cab going by. The cab pulled over to the curb and came to a stop. "My friends and I are going out tonight. You wanna meet up?"

Roxanne looked back at the store where Vega was and then to Ashley. "Sure, sounds like fun." She smiled.

"What's your number? I'll text you with details." He asked.

Roxanne gave him her number and watched the taxi take him off down the road. She watched the taxi go all the way down the street until it turned left at the traffic lights a little ways away from where she was standing. She looked back across the street and saw Andy standing on the sidewalk right across from her. He looked like he was shaking his head disapprovingly. She went to wave to him but a large truck drove by, blocking him from her view. When the truck passed, Andy was gone.


	4. Another

Roxanne was walking back to her apartment alone. Vega wanted to stay out a little longer and suggested Roxanne go home. Roxanne had told Vega about her Andy sighting and Vega knew that Roxanne needed to go home. If she was having hallucinations, she could actually be very sick.

As she was passing people by on the street, she walked by a man sitting on a bench with his back to her. His hair was black and styled the same way as Andy's. This had to be him. She had seen Andy once already. This had to be him.

Roxanne slowed her pace and walked around to the front of the bench and sat down next to the man. She looked over at him, but he was looking down, his black hair covering his face. She scooted a little closer to him, and he looked up. She became disappointed when she found herself looking into yet another pair of brown eyes.

The guy smiled. "Hey, you waiting for the bus too?"

Roxanne shook her head. "Oh, no. I was just... I just thought you were someone else. I'm sorry." She went to stand up but the guy put his hand over hers and made her stop.

"Stay," He offered. "I've been waiting for this bus for what seems like forever. Want to keep me company?"

Roxanne sighed slightly. "Well, alright." She sat back down next to him.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" He asked.

Roxanne was a little surprised at how forward he was, but then again, all the other Andy look alikes had been pretty straightforward as well. "I'm actually going to a party tonight. I'm sorry."

"Huh." He said. "Where's the party? I'm going to a party tonight, too."

Roxanne struggled to remember where the other guy had said the party was. "I don't remember but I think the guy's name was Ashley?"

"Oh, Ashley?" The man said. "He's my band mate. I'm going to that party tonight, too." He smiled. His brown eyes lit up when he smiled.

"What's your name?" Roxanne asked, hoping that maybe it was Andy but his eyes were just a different color in her dreams.

"I'm Jake. You are?" He introduced himself.

Her hopes deflated as he said his name. "Roxanne." She said, shaking his hand. If the night continued on as the day had, Roxanne began to think that she'd never find Andy.

***

As every party usually is, it was extremely loud inside the house. The bass thundered through the paper thin walls and the room was steaming with all the sweating bodies in close proximity.

Roxanne slithered her way through the crowds, trying to find either Jake or Ashley. She knew they would both be here somewhere. She broke through a big clump of people and found herself standing in the entrance to the kitchen. There was a big keg on the island and red solo cups stacked up next to it. Roxanne shrugged and figured she would grab a drink while she was there. As she poured herself some beer, someone came up behind her.

"Roxanne? I'd like you to meet my friend, Andy."


	5. It's hard to think that you might not be real

She looked into the eyes of Andy. His eyes were blue and his smile was crooked. His teeth were pearly white and perfectly straight. He was a little taller than her, but not by much. Roxanne had always been tall. He was a punk, exactly how she thought he would be. He wore leather and tight pants. But his hair was blonde and cut short and choppy. This wasn't actually _her_ Andy. He was just Andy.

"It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand for her to shake. His voice wasn't nearly as deep as her Andy's. "I love your hair color." He pointed out.

She reached up to her hair and smiled. "Thanks." She said, blushing. "Um, excuse me." She turned away from him and walked through the crowd of people. Andy was nice but he wasn't her Andy.

She didn't see the point in staying. Ashley appeared to have moved on to other girls, she hadn't seen Jake or CC anywhere, Vega was waiting at home, and Andy wasn't here either. There was no point.

She went out the front door into the cool night air. She briskly walked by a few people smoking a bong and headed towards her car parked on the curb.

"Hey, leaving so soon?" She heard someone call out. She figured they must be talking to her since she was the only one walking away from the party. She turned around and saw a big mass of black hair. Possibly Andy? It didn't look like Ashley, Jake, or CC.

 _Oh, stop thinking it's Andy. It's hard to think he might not be real but you need to get over him. It's not Andy. But it could be. Ugh._ Roxanne debated with herself in her head.

She got closer to the guy and realized it wasn't Andy. One side of her brain had been right. The other side was still in denial.

"I'm Jinxx. I don't think we've met before." He said, holding his hand out for her.

She shook his hand and introduced herself to him. "Roxanne." She said.

"Why are you leaving so soon? The party is just getting started!" Jinxx exclaimed.

Roxanne shrugged. "I didn't really have any friends."

Jinxx took a sip of his drink before saying, "Hang out with us; me and my girlfriend I mean. You'll like Sammi. She's really easy to talk to. You two can talk about whatever it is girls talk about."

Roxanne slightly shrugged again. She really just wanted to get home to bed so she could see Andy. It sounded so pathetic but he was the reason she went to bed so early every night. He wasn't even real, but she still believed he was.

"I don't know, my friend is waiting for me back at our apartment." Roxanne explained.

"Tell her not to wait up." Jinxx said.

Roxanne sighed. "Alright." She agreed and followed Jinxx back inside.

***

She held the flyer in her hands, sitting at the kitchen table, while Vega made pancakes.

_Black Veil Brides:  
Ashley, Jake, Jinxx, CC and Andy_

Andy.

"Hey, we should go to this." Roxanne announced, still looking at the flyer in her hands.

Vega look back at her friend sitting at the island. "Go to what?" She asked, holding her hand out to see the paper.

Roxanne handed her the flyer Jinxx had given her last night at the party. "Huh, local band? I guess we could go check them out." Vega actually seemed interested. She put the flyer back on the counter and turned back to her pancakes.

Roxanne reached for the flyer but Vega turned around and snatched it away from her. "What's this?" She asked, pointing to the highlighted name on the paper. "You just want to go because you think this Andy guy is the guy from your dream, am I right?"

Roxanne looked down at the counter top. "Maybe..." She mumbled. When her friend didn't respond, she looked up to see Vega giving her the most un-amused look she had ever seen. "What?"

Vega shook her head as she flipped the pancakes onto a plate and passed it over to Roxanne. "Shut up and eat your pancakes."


	6. When I touch your hand, it's then I understand

"How do I look?" Roxanne fluffed her lavender curls a bit before straightening her leather jacket and holding her arms out for Vega to judge.

"I'm sure 'Andy' will love you." Vega poked fun at Roxanne's infatuation with Andy for the tenth time that day.

Roxanne huffed. "Really, Vega? Was that necessary?" In all honesty, she was beginning to get annoyed with her friend. Vega was always making fun of Roxanne about the whole Andy thing. She hated to admit it, but it was beginning to hurt her feelings. She figured it was all fun and games at first but Vega kept bringing it up and making Roxanne feel bad about falling in love with someone who most likely wasn't real.

Vega noticed Roxanne's solemn look and grimaced, realizing what she had said went too far. "I'm sorry, Roxanne. I didn't mean anything by it, I swear."

Roxanne shook her head. "It's fine. Let's just get going. If we get there early enough, I bet we can get to the front of the stage." She swung her bag over her shoulder and started towards the door with Vega trailing behind.

If the Andy on that stage tonight wasn't her Andy, Roxanne decided it would be time to give up. It was not worth looking for him any longer. She would let CC take control of her heart and Andy would fade from her dreams. It was the only logical thing to do. She couldn't keep hanging onto him like a child hangs onto her favorite blanket, even when she's considered too old to be sleeping with it in her arms every night.

Roxanne stood with Vega at the front of the stage and smiled when she saw CC waving to her from back stage. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that CC was a guy worth dating. He was quirky, funny, cute, caring, and overall good boyfriend material. He knew how to make her smile, even when she refused to smile.

Music began to play and CC revealed himself to the crowd. The crowd cheered and he waved as he stepped up to his drum set. Jake came out next. He shook his hair out as he made his way to his side of the stage and smiled at Roxanne and Vega when he spotted them in the audience. Jinxx and Ashley took their places on the stage as well and each acknowledged the two girls. Ashley, of course, winked at both. Roxanne giggled, knowing it was just Ashley's nature but Vega completely melted.

The very last to come on stage was Andy. Roxanne rose to her tiptoes to try and find him but she couldn't see anything. She looked to Vega with a confused look.

"Do you see anyone?" She asked.

Vega shook her head. "Not yet."

Roxanne sighed, glancing down at her phone to check the time. Suddenly, a loud uproar from the crowd caused Roxanne's attention to gravitate towards the black mass moving onto stage. He was tall and skinny, just like Andy from her dream. He wore all black and his raven hair hung all around his face, so she was unable to see what he looked like.

Roxanne felt defeated already. She had this gut feeling that this wasn't going to be her Andy. She had ran into all the black mop-haired boys in the band except Andy and none of them were her dream man. She had no confidence that this was him.

With his head still hung low, he grabbed the microphone with both hands. As soon as the music started, he flipped his head up and all the black hair flew away from his face, revealing chiseled features and bright blue eyes.

Roxanne's hands shook and the sensation grew throughout her whole body. Her eyes grew wide and tears formed in the corners. Her heart was racing faster than the speed of light and she felt as though she might faint. Standing before her, was Andy from her dreams.

"Vega." She grabbed on to her friend. "It's him. It's Andy from my dreams."

Vega observed Roxanne's dramatic reaction and questioned her for a moment. "Are you serious? You're not fucking around with me, right?"

Roxanne shook her head. "It's him. It's really him." She let go of her friend and reached her arm out to him like the girls next to her were.

Andy saw Roxanne's small, pale hand extended out towards her. Then, he saw her tear filled eyes, and blissful face. He knelt down on the stage in front of her and smiled with each word he sang. He reached out and held her hand in his own.

It was then that she understood he was no longer just a dream. He was real, and he was right in front of her eyes instead of behind them.


	7. Once upon a dream

Ashley:  _Come back stage! Hang out with us tonight!_

Roxanne looked over at Vega, still composing herself after the set. She was so emotionally caught off guard by, not only how hot they all were, but by how powerful some of their lyrics were. Some of the lyrics matched up with the jagged pieces of her heart, making her feel whole again.

"Do you want to meet Ashley?" Roxanne smirked when she saw the way her friend reacted.

"I want to meet all of them." Vega admitted with wide eyes. It was safe to say she was starstruck.

Roxanne grabbed onto Vega's wrist and pulled her away from the stage and through the crowd. Ashley had told her to meet them out back, but she wasn't quite sure where out back actually was.

The night air hit their warm faces with a cool breeze that washed their flaming cheeks and filtered through their hair. Roxanne looked around, unlatching her hand from Vega's wrist and trying to figure out where 'out back' was.

"Roxanne, where are we going?" Vega wondered aloud, as she saw the look of confusion on her friend's face.

"Um... Here." Roxanne pointed to the corner of the building and rushed over, hoping to find the back of the building. She rounded the corner of the building with Vega close behind and found an empty alley. She was about to turn around and give up when the stage door opened and Ashley appeared.

"Hey, there you beautiful ladies are!" He greeted them with open arms and gave each of them a hug.

Roxanne was glad to see Ashley. She considered him a flirt, but a friend. Vega, on the other hand, completely melted into Ashley's arms.

"Come on," Ashley waved them on. "I want you to meet Andy!"

Roxanne's insides burst into flames at the sound of Andy's name. Her heart was pounding, her stomach was filled with butterflies and she could feel her cheeks grow red from the blush that was creeping up on her.

The corridor they entered into was dark and long. Roxanne could barely see anything, but followed the sound of Ashley's cowboy boots on the concrete floor. At the end of the hall, they walked into a brightly lit room containing Jinxx, CC, Jake, and most importantly, Andy.

"Guys," Ashley announced as he walked in, "You remember Roxanne." She appeared in the doorway and CC immediately jumped up off the couch and scurried over to her, picking her up in a bear hug. It was no secret that CC still liked Roxanne a lot. "And you haven't met her friend, Vega."

Vega stepped into the room as well and waved to everyone, smiling wide. She was awestruck by them all. They were all so handsome.

"I don't think we've met yet." Andy stood up from his place on the couch and held his hand out for Roxanne to shake.

Roxanne shook his hand and smiled so wide, she thought her cheeks would burst. His voice was the same, his hair was the same, his lips were the same, and most importantly, his eyes were the same.

"Are you sure?" Roxanne said in reply. "I think we've met before."

Andy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "You think so? I don't think I've ever met someone so beautiful before." He was already turning on the charm, just like he did in her dreams. This was her Andy. She assumed he was playing as though he didn't know her, because the rest of his band was in the room. She was going to need to get him alone.

****

The streets were rather lonely at night, with a single lamppost every few feet to light their way home. It still felt like a dream to her. She couldn't wrap her brain around the fact that her dream man was walking her home.

"So, I have to ask," Andy's curiosity got the better of him. "What did you mean earlier when you said we've met before? It's been sitting in the back of my mind all night."

Roxanne was a little surprised that Andy had to ask what she meant. "The dreams." She said, as if that would spark his memory, but it didn't. He looked a little bewildered. "You're in my dreams, and..." She trailed off as she saw Andy start to get turned off by her.

"I think I'm just going to get going." He said, after she offered to let him stay a bit when they reached her apartment.

"Oh... Yeah, sure, that's alright. I suppose it's late anyway." She tried not to sound too upset by the whole thing but it was hard. Andy didn't even know who she was.


	8. I know you well enough

Andy's poor reaction wasn't going to stop Roxanne from trying. She had a deep pull in her heart telling her that she was right all along. Andy was the one from her dreams. And that night, he paid her a visit.

_"Why didn't you remember me?" She asked as soon as he appeared in front of her, wearing the exact same outfit that he had been wearing that night when he turned his back to her and left her broken-hearted on the front step._

_He sighed, gazing at his feet. "You need to just trust me." He looked back up into her eyes. "I can't explain this to you, but trust me, and do everything that I say."_

_Roxanne felt her stomach drop at his words. She didn't think that trusting him was that good of an idea anymore. She had trusted him once, only to have her highest hopes shattered in front of her face. Yet at the same time, she had to know what was going on, and why the Andy in her dreams knew everything, but the Andy in her waking life knew nothing._

Andy's attitude wasn't keeping Roxanne from staying in touch with the rest of the band. Even Vega was constantly talking to Ashley day and night. Every time Roxanne turned around, Vega's eyes would be cast down at an illuminated screen, fingers furiously typing away with a huge smile on her face. He made her happy, and Roxanne had never seen her that happy in a long time.

Along with keeping in touch with Ashley through Vega, Roxanne had been talking with Jinxx a lot. She liked Jinxx, but not in that way. She thought of him as a friend, or even a brother. They had grown insanely close over the course of just a few days. She felt as though she could tell Jinxx anything, and he would keep all of her secrets locked in the crevices of his heart.

"We're playing another show tonight," Jinxx said on the phone. "Please, please, please come?" He begged.

Roxanne sighed. Going to another show would mean seeing Andy. "I don't know, Jinxx..." She rubbed her arm up and down as she paced the hardwood floor.

"Come on, Rox." Jinxx had given her a nickname. He said Roxanne was too long for him. He liked Rox better. "I know you're holding back because of Andy. But CC has been dying to see you and of course I would love to see you as well. And if you say no, I'm telling Ashley to make Vega drag you there."

"But Jinxx--" She tried to protest but he refused.

"I'll see you there!" He said cheerily before hanging up the phone so Roxanne couldn't protest any more.

"Roxaaane!" Vega called from the other room. "Ashley just told me they have a show tonight! We're going!"

Roxanne dropped her head and stared at the floor. There was no way she was going to get out of going to this concert.

****

The venue was rather empty and it surprised Roxanne. She knew Black Veil Brides was getting increasingly popular each week. She heard teenagers talking about them when they came in to the music store she worked at, and had kids always asking if they carried their album.

"Maybe this won't be that bad." Roxanne commented as she and Vega hung onto the barrier separating the audience from the stage.

Suddenly, loud shrieks sounded from the back of the room as 20-30 pre-teen and teen girls stampeded towards the stage, trying to get to the front as the boys made their way to the stage. The two girls were jostled around as the screaming fangirls thrust their arms towards the stage and threw their bodies around trying to get as close to the five men as possible. Vega and Roxanne shared an annoyed look.

"At least we'll see Jinxx after the show." Roxanne shouted to her friend over the noise. She turned her head and saw a girl, looking to be about 15 or 16, glaring at her with a disgusted look on her face.

"I'm sorry, but do you need something?" Roxanne asked, trying to get the girl away from her.

The girl scoffed. "You really think you're going to see Jinxx after the show? You don't even know him."

Roxanne looked puzzled. "Excuse me? And how do you know I don't know him? I highly doubt you know him."

The girl jutted her hip out and rested her hand on her hip. "All have you know, I do. We hung out last night."

Roxanne rolled her eyes at the girl's immature attitude. "What's his cell phone number, then?"

The girl scoffed again, rolling her eyes. "My phone's dead. And like I would remember a cell phone number when my phone can just remember it for me."

Roxanne could feel her brain melting more and more with each second that passed by. "Let's try something." She decided. "Get Jinxx to notice you. If he gives you the classic Jinxx tongue, you're just a fan to him. If he acknowledges your presence, gives you a smile and waves to you, he knows you personally. I know Jinxx well enough to know how he treats fans and people he knows personally."

"Not. A. Problem." The girl smirked and started shouting his name to try and get his attention. She flailed her arms and jumped up and down, all in an attempt to get his attention.

Jinxx finally couldn't ignore it anymore and stuck his tongue out at her to satisfy her. But of course, she was far from satisfied; especially when she saw Roxanne's reaction.

Jinxx scanned the audience quickly but spotted Roxanne next to the annoying girl. He smiled widely and gave her a quick wave. The girl next to her was infuriated.

As soon as the set was over, Roxanne and Vega pulled their backstage passes out of their bags and headed over towards backstage so they could see the boys. The security guard smiled when he saw the two girls.

"You two know you don't need to flash these anymore. I know you both well enough." He laughed and let the girls go by.

As soon as they got backstage, Vega found her way to Ashley's arms and Jinxx surprised Roxanne by wrapping his hands around her eyes and telling her to "guess who?"

Jinxx knew how to make Roxanne feel as though there were no worries. Andy wasn't there and her only job was to have fun; not worry about him. CC wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead. She liked CC, it was no secret. He treated her the way she wanted to be treated. Andy didn't.

She turned so her back was against CC's chest and kept his arms wrapped around the front of her. She spotted Andy down the hallway saying something to Jake with a disgusted look on his face.

Jinxx saw the pained look on Roxanne's face as she watched Andy whispering to Jake. "Hey, Rox and CC, let's get out of here. Andy's being a dick."

Roxanne let CC take her hand and lead her away. She thought Andy would be happy to see her leaving. But when she looked back at him, his facial expression said otherwise.


End file.
